Pretending
by Kaira-chan
Summary: It's right after Mahado dies. Mana's POV. Hint's of Shonen Ai, and Spoilers. How I think Mana should get her Kaa ^-^


Kaira-chan: I'm in a depressed mood today, so this may come out quite angsty. 

Yami Kaira: For once she's not jumping off the walls -.-;

Pharaoh Yami: This is about Ancient Egypt, just after Priest Mahado was killed. Mana's POV. Warning, there is some shonen ai hinting....

Kyla: Kywa-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters that appear in this story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


The Pharaoh looked at the stone tablet. The one with Mahado's image carved. 

"Why?" He choked. "Why did you leave?" He fell to his knees. "I'm nothing without you. NOTHING!" He hit the floor. 

  


Mana looked at him, from behind one of the pillars. She never knew that the pharaoh could feel this strongly about anything. She thought she was the only one who cared about Mahado. The only one who cared that he had died. That he had sacrificed himself. 

All anyone else had seemed to care about was what _they _got out of it. How it had benefitted _them_. The Pharaoh had even seemed to be someone like that. 

Someone who didn't care what Mahado had done for them. Who didn't care that he was gone forever. 

  


"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing? Why didn't you tell me what you planned? I could've helped. I could have saved you!" She heard The Pharaoh cry out. 

He was hunched over, his shoulders shaking. Mana suddenly felt sorry for him. As much as she said she loved him, as much as she said she cared, she knew that she could never reach this level of pain. She felt guilty for her outburst this morning. She had probably only made things worse for him. 

How could she have just barged in and demand The Pharaoh call upon his spirit? Was she that selfish?

No, it's because it didn't seem like he had cared. It didn't seem like he was hurting. He was standing around, talking about what should be done about Bakura. Nothing about Mahado. Now she saw it. He didn't want to worry the others. Couldn't let them see his pain. 

She wanted to go to him. To comfort him. But who was she to do that? She was a lowly servant. She didn't even have a teacher anymore. So, why would The Pharaoh, _The Pharaoh_ of all people, let her near him?

No, that wasn't it. She was scared. Frightened. She looked at The Pharaoh. Scared of what? Scared that she may begin to feel what he was feeling, if she _knew_ what he was feeling. Scared she might find out that this wasn't the only time he had put on a brave front for them. That this was what awaited her if she began to care for someone this much? Make her not want to care? 

She wanted to care. She didn't want to be scared. So, she turned around. Turned around and didn't look back. Didn't look back to the pain. Didn't look back to the hurt. She just walked. Turned her back to the pain, pretended it wasn't there, and walked back to her room, where she could pretend to care as much as The Pharaoh. Pretend. Like she always did. Pretended she was going to be a sorceress, pretended she would someday be able to see spirits, have her own Kaa. When she knew now, that she would never have it. 

  


She went to her room, to pretend, to be Mana. 

  


_Mana. _A voice said. Mana looked around. "Who...whose there?" She asked. 

_Mana. It's me. _ The voice said. "...Teacher-sama?" She asked. 

_Yeah, it's me, Mahado. I need to ask you something. _"Anything," She answered. 

_The Pharaoh. He's hurting right now, and he has no one to protect him anymore. Will you protect him for me?_

Mana nodded. "Of course. But...I'm barely aloud to be in the same room as him, how am I suppose to protect him?"

The voice of Mahado chuckled. _Are _you _asking _me _for tips on how to sneak around the castle? _Mahado asked. 

Mana laughed too. Then stopped. "But...my Heka...it isn't that powerful, and, I don't even have my own Kaa," She said, looking saddened. 

Suddenly, Mahado appeared before him, though he was still transparent, at least she could see him. 

_It's time the student learned by herself, don't you think? _Mana nodded. _Good, so, you don't need me? You'll be OK if you never see me again, because, if you accept this, I won't visit you anymore. _

Mana's eyes widened. "I'll...never see you again?" She whimpered. 

_You will, if you don't accept this wish of mine. The question is, which is more important, my wish, or your desire?_

Mana looked at him. "You're wish, of course!" She blurted. 

_So, you're willing to _never _see me again, except on a stone tablet, as long as you can fulfil my desire?_

Mana hesitated. Never be able to see her Teacher again? All for one wish? She thought of the Pharaoh, how he had pretended to be so strong for everyone, while inside he was breaking down. 

She nodded. "Yes, I am willing to never see you again, as long as I can do as you wish, to protect the Pharaoh," She said. 

Mahado smiled. _Then you earned this. _He handed her a small light. _It may start off small now, but, if you nurture it, then it will grow, as long as you grow._

She looked at it. Is this my..." Her voice trailed off, her eyes entranced in its glow. 

_Your Kaa? Yes Mana, it is. _He smiled, then disappeared. 

Mana woke up. "My...Kaa?" She said. She concentrated on her feelings, on her emotions, and sure enough, a small glow appeared in her hand. "It wasn't a dream," Her eyes filled with tears. From joy or from sorrow, she didn't know. She didn't care. 

She jumped out of bed, then went to the great hall. "Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Look!" She cried joyfully, keeping her kaa nestled in her hands. "Look what -" She looked around. The Pharaoh wasn't there, but the priests (Minus Mahado, and Seto's dad (I forget his name .)) were, they all looked solemn. 

"What...what's going on?" She asked, looking at their faces. 

"The Pharaoh, he...he chased after Bakura. Bakura used his Kaa to make the cliff they were on collapse. We, we believe the Pharaoh is dead," Aishisu said solemnly. Mana looked at them, shock etched all over her face. 

She had finally gotten a Kaa. Something to protect The Pharaoh with. She had dedicated herself to The Pharaoh, only to find that he had gone and gotten himself killed. 

"He was a fool!" Seto cried angrily. He marched off angrily past Mana, and she followed him with her eyes. 

The priests exchanged glances. The glances that said "He was a traitor, we wouldn't be surprised if he helped." Mana on the other hand looked at him sorrowfully. 

"Another one of us, pretending," Was all she said.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: yep, that's it. I haven't read that far in the Manga yet (Not past Ch. 308 neways) so I doubt this is very accurate, but please R&R neways. 

Yami Kaira: -.-; 

Pharaoh Yami: Hey! That's my line! *looks at readers* please review *Glares at Kaira*


End file.
